


Just Say Go

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba visits Noiz’s office at work during the lunch hour for a special treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Why Don’t We Go There by One Direction (I am in so many different fandoms, no crimp gudesai)
> 
> It seems like lots of people write NoiAo office smut so here I am.

 

 

Aoba looks into the mirror one and smirks to himself. He’s been planning this little treat for Noiz for weeks now and since Noiz has been staying at the office late due to the increased workload and they’ve barely done more than kiss for the past few weeks, Aoba needs this himself too. Plus, Noiz is a kinky perverted brat so he is bound to love this.

With one final glance at the mirror, Aoba pulls on his clothes and gets out of the house.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Noiz tries to stay awake as the external affairs VP goes over whatever he’s been droning on for the last twenty minutes. Lunch break was supposed to be fifteen minutes ago but this is an important business meeting so it’s not like they could cut it short and dismiss everyone. He stifles a yawn as he checks his Coil discreetly under the desk and to his surprise, he finds a message from Aoba.

 

From: Future Husband

Hey I’m in your office, where are you?

 

With a silent sigh, he types back:

 

To: Future Husband

Stuck at meeting. Should be over in ten minutes or so.

 

From: Future Husband

Oh. I’ll just wait here then.

 

 

Twelve minutes later, Noiz practically jogs into his office and finds Aoba sitting on his desk, body poised quite sensually.

“Hey,” Aoba says, hopping off the desk and sauntering over to him. He doesn’t miss the way Aoba’s hips sway side to side more than the usual. “Long morning?”

“Sadly. Don’t think I’ll be back ‘til about eight tonight,” Noiz pouts. Aoba stands on his tiptoes to kiss him on the lips for a brief moment before he veers off and sucks on the spot right behind his ear. Then he moves down to kiss the length of Noiz’s throat and then starts to unbutton the shirt.

“Aoba,” Noiz says, pushing him away slightly, “Did you come here so we can make love? Are you like sexually frustrated?”

The older man glares at him. “Of course I am! I’m a young man with a healthy sex drive and after months of nearly daily sex, it’s totally expected that I’m going crazy over not doing anything sex-related for the past twelve days. Happy that you heard me say it?”

Noiz chuckles at Aoba’s flushed cheeks and he pulls him in for a hug. “A bit. Sorry I haven’t been the best boyfriend material. Let me just go lock the door, yeah?” He kisses the top of Aoba’s hair and goes to lock the door and comes back.

Aoba is sat on the desk again and his legs are spread open in an invitation. Noiz stand in-between them and starts to undress Aoba, all the while kissing him with ardour and unbuttons his shirt. When he removes the top, however, he discovers something very unusual.

A black and blue lace bra.

He smirks. “I knew I’d be able to bring out the kinky side in you.” He thumbs the flimsy material over one of Aoba’s nipples. Since Aoba’s chest is flat, the material puffs out awkwardly but the sight of Aoba’s nipples peeking through the sheer fabric is quite erotic.

“Shu-shut up!” Aoba counters. Noiz knows that Aoba is about to say something long-winded about all the kinky shit Noiz has done so he latches onto one of the nipples with his mouth and sucks on it hard.

“Ah!” Aoba moans and quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

“What’s the matter?” Noiz asks, delighting in the whispery moans that threaten to slip past Aoba’s lips. He flicks the other nipple with his fingers and Aoba has to bite down on his lip. “Aren’t you feeling well?”

He reaches down to undo Aoba’s belt and trousers and surely enough, Aoba is wearing a lacy thong that barely contains his semi-erection. He caresses the underside through the slightly scratchy fabric and Aoba lets out a stuttered breath. He then slips his hand inside to properly play with the wet tip.

“Already,” Noiz comments, bringing his hand up to lick off the liquid that’s on his fingers. Aoba blushes hotly and slaps Noiz’s hand away from his mouth.

Noiz thinks it’s a little weird that Aoba is acting more rash than usual. Yeah, there is the pent-up hormones to account for but even that couldn’t have brought on this much change within Aoba.

And that’s when he hears a faint buzzing sound.

A half-smirk flashes across his face. “A vibrator?” Noiz asks. He tucks his hand inside the thong from behind and when he makes his way to the hole, there is something solid blocking it.

“Wanted to be ready for you,” Aoba admits, rocking into Noiz’s hand. Noiz takes a hold of the flared end and wiggles it out, Aoba yelps and his dick jumps inside the thong. Noiz slips the flimsy thing down just enough to move his hand freely and pushes the plug against where Aoba’s prostate would be. He takes a few tries but when he successfully located it, Aoba is a whimpering, writhing mess in Noiz’s arms.

“Fuck me already!” Aoba blurts out, trying to push down onto Noiz’s fingers.

“Nope, I plan to enjoy this little treat thoroughly,” Noiz says, pulling the toy out. A delicious moan leaves Aoba’s mouth and Noiz doesn’t spare any time before he slips two of his fingers inside. Aoba’s pretty wet and loose inside already but he still takes his time to scissor his fingers and tease Aoba’s sweet spot. When he slides in a third finger, Aoba’s back arches beautifully and his cock drools out even more precum.

“Fucking brat,” Aoba hisses, rubbing his dick against Noiz’s navel piercing.

“Nuh-uh,” Noiz moves away so that Aoba can’t get any contact besides Noiz’s fingers. “You’re not coming until I tell you to.” He purposefully lowers his voice and Aoba shivers.

“Brat,” Aoba repeats, staring him down defiantly.

With a smirk, Noiz presses into Aoba’s prostate sharply and then withdraws his fingers. Aoba looks at him with lust burning in his eyes but bites his lip as not to say something. Noiz rummages through his drawers for a condom and some lube at which Aoba comments, “You keep these kind of things in your _office_?”

Noiz shrugs. “I’m nothing if not prepared.”

He rolls the condom on and slathers his dick with some lube. Aoba looks at him and wraps his legs around Noiz’s waist and brings him in. “Don’t make me wait any longer. Please?” he adds as an afterthought. The sight of Aoba begging is really cute so Noiz decides to comply.

The first push in is still a bit tight, but the way air hitches in Aoba’s throat and how he grips on to the back of Noiz’s neck tells him that it’s alright. Aoba’s face is flushed red and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. He licks at the seam of those lips that he knows so well and kisses him languidly as he waits for Aoba to adjust to the feeling.

“Move already,” Aoba says not a full minute later. “I had the damn thing up my ass for the past thirty minutes thanks to your meeting running late and you don’t need to treat me so gently!”

“If you say so,” Noiz mutters as he pulls out slowly, letting the piercings drag across the sensitive inner walls. He then snaps his hips forwards, making Aoba emit a small cry.

“Yeah, harder,” Aoba begs, fingers digging into Noiz’s nape. They sting and that slightest bit of pain turns Noiz on even more.

“As you wish,” Noiz answers and properly pounds into him. A small shriek leaves Aoba’s lips and feeling all smug about it, Noiz covers Aoba’s lips with his own as to muffle the sounds a bit. He rearranges Aoba’s legs so that now, his thighs are hitched onto his shoulders and this angle lets Noiz slam into his prostate more easily.

“Noiz! Ahh, right there!” Aoba demands shameless, fingers clenching and searching for something to grip. He scrunches up some papers on the desk and in the back of his mind, Noiz hopes that those aren’t the ones that he has to hand back in to whomever.

The blond strokes Aoba’s dripping cock and Aoba’s hips jerks up violently. “You’re so wet, it’s super filthy,” Noiz states, thumb pressing into the slit. “And that look on your face right now? I want to take a picture and remember it forever.”

Aoba opens his eyes to glare at him. “Don’t you dare, you perverted brat!”

Noiz thrusts in sharply at the same time he twists his hand around Aoba. The older man comes hard with a yelp and the rhythmic squeezing around Noiz’s cock send him to an orgasm as well.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing this,” Noiz laughs as he pulls out a few minutes later. He reaches behind Aoba to pluck out some tissues and wipes the translucent mess off of Aoba’s abs and the insides of his thighs. Aoba’s breaths shudder when Noiz’s hands linger on his thighs a heartbeat too long and he mutters something about teenage hormones.

“Shut up,” Aoba pouts. Noiz leans in and kisses Aoba sweetly until his lips soften and kiss him back.

“Got any more surprises for me later tonight?” he can’t resist asking.

Aoba crosses his arms in front of him. “Maybe if you play your cards right.”

Noiz perks up at that. “I’ll be sure to be home by five.”


End file.
